Yogscast Next Generation
by ShadowsOfYourMind
Summary: A Yogscast next generation story. The order will be random in which the stories come.
1. Chapter 1

***Authors note: So while thinking of a chapter idea for Blackrock Story my other story. I was browsing through other Yogscast stories and saw a couple of Yogscast next generation. So I decided to make my own so here goes. Also it won't feature Strippin, Panda, and Nilsey. Because I don't watch their videos and have no idea what to write for them. Also Simon ended up with a lovely lady. Enjoy!***

Honeydew watched Honeypie and Honeyjaf (his daughter and son) sleep in their cots it was night time at The Hovel where he lived. Alva, his wife, (_a lovely elf_) walked over to where he stood "Aren't they beautiful?" she smiled as she stood beside Honeydew.

"That they are" He agreed. He turned away and walked out of the door and towards their bedroom. "Let's go to sleep, love" He smiled as they both got into bed "Night" they both said at the same time before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

(*_Time Skip to Morning_*)

Alva woke to see that her husband had already gone to work at the Jaffa factory. She got dressed and went to see her children. She picked them both up and went down stairs she made herself some breakfast and ate it all up.

Simon's POV:

"How was your holiday?" Xephos asked me as I walked into the factory. It was my first time back after the Christmas holiday. "The best on Christmas Day Alva went into labour and then on Boxing Day my two beautiful babies were born. Honeyjaf my son and Honeypie my daughter." I replied smiling at my boss. "What about you?" I asked him.

"The same" he smiled I could tell he was hiding something.

"Go on then did Lomadia?" I pushed. He nodded and held up 3 fingers "when?" I asked.

"She went into labour before the holidays and gave birth to my daughter Aura then a couple of days before Christmas she went into labour again. The day before Christmas Eve my son was born Ardell and were waiting the arrival of my next daughter which we have decided to call Kani" Xephos smiled again.

"Are you sure they won't get bullied when they go to school?" I asked.

"What about your 2" He shot back then we both laughed.

"Fair point, fair point." I laughed as I got to work but before I went upstairs I paused "where's Lalna?" I asked as I looked around. "Oh I gave him time off his wife is still expecting their child so I'm giving him time off so he can be there as she's expected to go into labour at some point in the next few days." Xephos smiled with a wave of his hand.

(*_Time Skip_*)

"HONEYDEW HAVE THE AFTERNOON OFF WERE CLOSING EARLY" Xephos yelled to me as he charged out the door. I ran out after him switching the lights off and locking up. I ran towards my home where Alva was waiting. When I got through the door Honeypie and Honeyjaf were sitting in the living room "Dada" they both smiled looking at me as I came through the door. My mouth fell open and I rushed over to them and swept them up. "They've began to speak" Alva and me cried as our children smiled and giggled away. I wrapped my arm around Alva as we looked at them in our arms. I left to make dinner (_yes it takes that long for Simon to walk home_) for me and my wife.

I opened the cupboard and got out the ingredients for mushroom stew. While Alva went to feed the little ones. I was just cutting up the mushrooms when the phone rang. "I'll get it" I called it wasn't like anyone else was. I pick up the receiver "Hey Honeydew" came the happy voice of Lalna. "Hi how are you?" I asked. "Absolutely amazing. Oceana just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy we are calling Jim." Duncan grinned (_I presume_).

"How wonderful Alva is currently feeding Honeypie and Honeyjaf my twins' one daughter and one son" I smiled as I wrote down the names of my friend's sons and daughters. "When are you coming back to the Jaffa factory?" I asked still writing.

"I hope to return on Thursday, I've got to go now bye" Lalna said before putting the phone down.

I continued to make the mushroom stew as I began to plate up Alva walked in and poured me a glass of champagne and her orange juice, she's not much of a wine or beer drinker. I took our bowls to the table and we both sat down. "Cheers to our son and daughter" *clink* I smiled as we tucked into our dinners "Not bad" Alva smiled knowing that would annoy me. I just shook my head and let it pass.

Once we had finished I washed the dishes and Alva went to have a rest. I finished washing up and made us each a coffee I took it through to the Living room and Alva snuggled up next to me as I flicked the TV on. It was at that moment there was a knock on the door. I groaned and got up I opened the door to see Sjin and Minty but Minty was cradling a baby in her arms. Alva had switched the TV off and had appeared in the hallway. "Mind if we stay the night Sjin forgot his flying ring and we couldn't afford to walk during the night with little Sunshine." Minty smiled I nodded and let them inside. Alva took Sunshine up to the spare cot and I poured Minty and Sjin a cup of coffee.

We chatted until we all got tired Sjin and Minty yawned as we all trudged up stairs. Alva showed them to the spare room as I had a shower. Once I had finished my shower I put my bed clothes on and got into bed beside Alva.

**Thanks for reading. Next Chapter coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors Note: hello this is my next chapter for the Next Gen story. While I think of ideas for my other stories. Sister and Blackrock Story.**

**Earth: So you create me and then just leave thanks.**

**Me: No problem**

**Rythian: Do we tell Zoey who-**

**Me: RYTHIAN SHUT UP ABOUT THAT STORY**

**Rythian: you know I could just destroy you?**

**ME: NO YOU COULDN'T OTHERWISE NO ONE WOULD FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS.**

**ME: Thank you Rythian for shutting up. Anyway Bye!***

Sjin P.O. V:

We woke up and Minty immediately went to check on Sunshine despite her still being Pregnant she was as active as ever. She still went to the Captive Creeper and worked with Sunshine behind the bar. She never drank any beer though scared she would upset her birth. Anyway back to the present, I, Sjin, still went to work at Sjips Co. With Sips he contacted me earlier on in the week to say he won't be in for a couple of weeks so I'm helping out at the Captive Creeper.

"Sjin Alva has made breakfast downstairs if you want it." Minty whispered to me as I sat up and saw Minty balancing Sunshine in her arms. I nodded and she left leaving me to get dressed. "S...S...Sjin" came the voice of Honeyjaf Honeydew's son as I entered the kitchen and sat at the table. I saw Alva smile as she placed some toast in front of me. "Eat up got a long day ahead of us" I heard Minty say as she gave me a jab in the ribs. I ate up quickly then we both got ready to leave "Thanks pal for letting us stay we'll be going now." I smiled as we stepped out into the sunshine "No problem" Honeydew grinned as he and Alva waved goodbye.

(*Later on at the Bar*)

"Rythian how lovely to see you and Lalna too" Minty's voice carried down stairs to me as I picked Sunshine up. I headed back up to the bar to see Lalna and Rythian entering the bar they looked up as they heard the crying of Sunshine they both rushed over to have a look at her. "Hey, Hey, Hey one at a time" I grinned handing sunshine over to Minty.

"Her names Sunshine and she's 8 weeks old now" Minty smiled showing her baby off. Minty then handed Sunshine back to me once they both had a good look. "Now what's it today boys same old?" Minty asked turning their attention to the bars drinks and food.

"That will be great, Thanks" Rythian smiled chucking the money onto the counter. I quickly put it in the till as Lalna paid his bit. They took their seats in front of the bar as Minty poured their drinks and I gave them their food. "So how's Zoey I heard she gave birth" I smiled breaking the silence. Rythian smiled at the mention of his Wife "Ah yes she gave us a beautiful boy she's dew another girl soon." (*Note how I said another all will become clear*) Rythian smiled. "Oh and he's called Rafi" He grinned again.

"Lalna? " I prompted looking at the blonde haired scientist

"Oh yeah Oceana gave birth to Jim yesterday I'm here because she's not allowed home until later and the hospital has strict visiting hours" He gave out a little chuckle as he began to eat his sandwich. "I'm just going to feed Sunshine be right back" Minty whispered as she passed me towards the stairs I nodded then turned back to Lalna and Rythian who were now deep in conversation about their children. Suddenly thunder sounded and lightning struck. Soon after the scientist and mage had finished eating. "Uh Oh Zoey's afraid of Thunder" Rythian grumbled as he dashed out of the bar's doors Duncan followed suit. They both flew off in different directions. I then turned to Minty "we can't stay here." I yelled above the howling winds. "Why Not" she yelled back.

"We have to leave" I yelled again. Minty looked at Sunshine "OK I'LL TRY" she yelled louder we packed everything away and stepped outside. I took Sunshine from Minty shielding her from the storm. I motioned for Minty to go straight home handing her my flying ring. She nodded and flew off. I stood still for a moment before UN tying my horse and mounting. I galloped towards home Sunshine still protected.

We reached home where Minty was waiting. "Take Sunshine" I yelled above the winds as I went to put my horse in the stables. Once I had done that I walked inside shutting the door behind me. It was much quieter inside. Minty flung her arms around me as I removed my sodden boots. "Thank Notch your safe" she cried pulling away. I smiled and kissed the top of her head before trudging off to get changed.

Minty P.O.V:

I fed Sunshine then put her in her crib. I then went to dry my hair off. I put my coat up to dry and smoothed out my flowery dress that I always wore to work when I could. I was making dinner when Sjin came back "Hey Beautiful what's for dinner?" he said wrapping his arms around me. I smiled "Minty's Special" I replied. Sjin kissed the top of my head and moved to pour himself a glass of wine and me a glass of Apple Juice.

I finished making dinner and plated up. I added a little splash of red wine to Sjin's dinner. "What was that you added?" I heard Sjin ask. "Nothing" I said innocently adding a bit more then a bit more before putting the bottle away. I put the dish in front of him "ah cooked in red wine Nice" Sjin commented on the wine that I had put on. I smiled as I finished my dinner. Sjin finished his and I began to wash up. Sjin poured himself some coffee and headed into the living room. I followed him through switching on the TV when I got in.

"What a dreadful storm" Sjin moaned as we turned the TV up even more for the 2nd time. "I know I hope Zoey and Rythian are ok" I said looking out the window. Sjin smiled at me as we settled back down to watching the television (why did I write TV then television?). I yawned as it got to 11:00pm but I was determined to stay awake longer than Sjin. At roughly 11:05 I couldn't take it any longer and fell asleep right there and then.


End file.
